Mauve Lilies
by DarkColdSummer
Summary: James is trying to escape his latest broken-hearted girlfriend, and bumps into his fellow Head Girl in the midst. Of course, he has to go make a fool of himself in front of her.../Written for Ilvermorny's Weeklies


For Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Weekly #3: Setting Sail

* * *

 **Main prompts:**

James Potter  
Lily Potter (neé Evans)

 **Secondary prompts:**

(colour) mauve  
(dialogue) "I'm not an idiot, I'm sure you realise."  
(object) Invisibility Cloak  
(phrase) penny for your thoughts  
(word) caustic  
(scenario) getting away from an ex

* * *

A head of messy black hair and mischievous brown eyes peeked out from underneath… what seemed like nothing. Said boy hastily shrugged off his Invisibility Cloak and heaved a sigh of relief, but darted underneath it again as he heard footsteps nearing.

A teenage girl with fiery auburn hair and emerald green eyes strode purposefully through the empty corridor. James Potter sighed in relief again and took off his Invisibility Cloak, leaving it draped over one of his hands.

"Potter," Lily Evans noted blandly.

"Evans!" James grinned with falsified excitement to hide his rapidly rising nerves. "Wh- who would have guessed that I'd bump into the Head Girl on this pleasant morning?"

"Who would have guessed that I'd be stuck with a git like you as my partner in heading the school?" Lily snarked back. "Honestly, I have no idea what the professors were thinking when they made you a prefect, let alone Head Boy."

The lighthearted grin on the teenage boy's face faltered slightly, before he pulled his facade up again quickly. "Well-"

More footsteps sounded through the corridor, causing James to curse violently (so much so that Lily probably would have scrubbed his tongue out with soap had she been emotionally closer to him) and drape the Invisibility Cloak over himself again. Another girl walked past the ends of the corridor, calling out for James, but passed by the entrance to the corridor not thirty seconds after. James waited for a minute or two before hastily removing the Invisibility Cloak again, still leaving it draped over the same hand.

"Thank Merlin," he sighed, leaning against the wall.

"…Sickle for your thoughts?" Lily asked after hesitating for a moment to contemplate what she should do, leaning against the wall next to the teenage boy.

"I'd like to think my thoughts are worth a galleon," James joked, but received an unamused look from Lily. "L-look here… Its nothing much really…"

Lily raised an eyebrow in amusement and scepticism and responded in a caustic manner. "I'm not an idiot, I'm sure you realise."

"I do note that," he replied half-heartedly. "Its just… Look, can we just not talk about it?"

Lily looked at James, unamused. "That was Marlene McKinnion, 6th Year Ravenclaw. She is generally emotionless and normally doesn't care about boys. Yet she was calling _your_ name."

"Yeah, about that…"

"Your latest broken-hearted girlfriend?" Lily asked scathingly, causing James to flinch.

"As I was saying…"

"I guessed it right!" Lily sighed in exasperation. "What else was I expecting though? Boys like you never change."

"I swear, Evans, I knew what I was doing this time! I swear! She's, if everything goes according to plan, the last girl I'll ever break the heart of! And I really needed to get away from her! She's clingy, you know? I know what I'm doing! Is that really that hard to understand?"

"Coming from you, it definitely is," Lily deadpanned in a slightly caustic manner. "Now, what was that you were trying to do?"

James sent a small grin at her. "Now this, you wouldn't be able to understand. You'd just laugh at me and tell me I'm insane, that it wouldn't work out. No worries, Sirius, Remus and Peter tell me that enough already."

Lily glared at the wizard. "Like anything of that sort ever bothered you before."

"But of course, you're right," James replied simply with a coy grin, slowly leaning towards the witch. "That's why I'm doing this."

His lips met hers and all of a sudden it felt like fireworks were exploding all around for both of them. Her lips were sweet, like grapes, and his had a chocolate taste, though expected as seen from the amount of chocolates shared between the four Marauders. At the same time, he removed his other hand from under his signature Invisibility Cloak. He pulled back and stared at her shock face, grinning the whole time. A bouquet of mauve lilies were now grasped between Lily's hands, the girl's jaw slightly dropped from the shock. James Potter, ultimate heartbreaker, kissed her, and told her that the girl before her would be the last broken hearted girl he would ever leave behind. Was that some sort of…? Was the hidden meaning behind it really…?

"Perfect lilies for a perfect girl named after a lily. Mauve is your favourite colour, isn't it?" James grinned, then darted off back to… wherever it is he normally went, cursing at both himself and his Gryffindor recklessness and bravery the entire time.

Lily blinked as she finally came out of her stupor and almost instantly darted after the Gryffindor teenage boy.

"Was that a kiss, Potter? Why did you put a bouquet of flowers in my hands? What do you think you're doing? Where do you think you're going?! Come back you unbearable, insufferable, little brat! You have lots of explaining to do! Get back here Potter! James Charles Potter! Were you essentially asking me out? Or do you just want to sulk with your little boy band after this instead of being my boyfriend if that's what you want?!"

* * *

 **Word Count: 850 words**

* * *

 _(A/N: Needless to say, I was so upset to read that only two characters can be chosen for the ship. …Of course, threesomes aren't exactly approved much. Hmph. But at least this is one of my favourite ships for the fandom._

 _…This is also my first ever work for this fandom._

 _…And possibly the most lighthearted thing I've ever written._

 _Peace,  
_ _Summer-Moon)_


End file.
